


See You Later

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Series: KuroTsukki Angst Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Crying, Death, Death of Character, Forbidden Love, Funeral, Injury, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, M/M, Sacrifice, Sad, Sadness, Short Story, Too Lazy To Tag, Unrequited Love, krtskangstweek, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: Hoping to see him one more time, Tsukishima Kei arrives at the awaited place, his heart repeatedly getting faster as time goes on.





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im like a day behind in all my weeks oegabap

Tsukishima stands there awkwardly, fixing his tie, over and over again. Why'd he go to this funeral again?

_Oh yeah. He's known as the recently deceased's boyfriend._

Clearing his throat, he walks through the entrance, seeing quite a large amount of people, his family, the ones that are hovering around the most, smiling at everybody who came. As Tsukishima internally scoffs, he looks around, his stomach dropping, seeing the old Nekoma team at the funeral. He'd expected Kenma to be there, but not, _the whole team._  There was no way he would go up to them and be able to talk without crying. He pushes his glasses up, talking to his inner-self.

_Tetsurou would've wanted you to do this. Do it for him._

He walks up to them, giving them a little wave. What he mostly gets back is sympathetic smiles, and most of them walk off. The only ones that stand back with him are Kenma and Yaku. He doesn't know if they already know how Tsukishima is all the time, but he definitely knows that what they did make him feel slightly better. 

"Hey, holding strong?" Yaku speaks, as Kenma seems, or at least, looks a little dead. Tsukishima guesses it's from his game addiction, but it might be more than just losing a childhood best friend. Tsukishima nods, his eyes going glassy.

"Y-Yeah. What about you guys?" He mutters, looking away, before looking back, seeing Yaku pass Kenma a tissue.

"Usually my response would be better than ever, but that would be a lie. I think the same goes for Kenma. He can't speak. For the time being." He says softly, as he glances at Kenma, who does not have a PSP with him but is currently drying up the tears around under eyes. Kenma looks Tsukishima straight in the eye, and ever since the joke at their second training camp, Kenma, Akaashi and Tsukishima was called the "Apathy Squad". Maybe it was true because they think on the same wavelength. 

 _You okay?_ Tsukishima asks as if they're talking alone.

 _Fine._ Was probably all he can get from Kenma as he nods.

"I see. I'll go speak to them, and find a seat." He speaks quietly waving Yaku and Kenma off before leaving. He walks to find Tetsurou's mom, who's already in tears as she sees Tsukishima. He feels awkward to stand there, but he walks over to greet her. Before he can even greet her, she just hugs him. Normally, he hates affection, but now, he really doesn't mind it. They have a quick chat, small talk, obviously, but he finds his seat, waiting as everything begins. He was asked to do a speech but obviously, for someone like him, he denied, saying someone else could do it. Maybe that's why Yaku was here for Kenma. But where were Bokuto and Akaashi? Surely those guys were closer then he was to Tsukishima. 

As he waits, he realises the person standing up that took Tsukishima's place. It wasn't Yaku, it was Kenma.

Suddenly Tsukishima breaks down silently, sobbing but never louder than a faint whisper. Kenma isn't crying, but Tsukishima can hear the cracks in Kenma's voice where no one else can hear. It definitely was practised to make it seem easy. It still wouldn't have been easy if Tsukishima was given a year to practice.

As the ceremony ends, Tsukishima walks up to the casket to take a look at Tetsurou. He's handsome, laying there, his eyes closed. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen him in days, or week,s but it feels as if he's already forgotten his eye colour. Seems quite strange.

"You know what. I'll always try to do something I don't want to. Just for you, Tetsurou. Just for you." He mutters, walking away, as he looks down at his wrist, seeing the bracelet Tetsurou had given to him. He'll cherish everything Tetsurou has bought for him, even if it was going to be overloading. Because he was only known as the volleyball lover's boyfriend who was now at a one-sided love.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are going to be really short- I can explain! Since school started, I realised how hectic my schedule is, so now I'm basically going to have to do really short stories if they're part of fan weeks. I think I might skip out on Haikyuu October Week, but I may just write up a chat-fic or a really in-depth story that I don't need to update as often?
> 
> Please leave a kudos! xoxo   
> Coming next are the Tendou Rarepair Week stories that I missed!


End file.
